Dominic West
Dominic West (1969 - ) Film Deaths *''Chicago (2002)'' [Fred Casely]: Shot repeatedly in the chest by Renee Zellweger in her bedroom. *''The Forgotten (2004)'' [Ash Correll]: Sucked into space by the aliens, after falling from the window during a struggle with Linus Roache. He is brought back to life after Julianne Moore defeats Linus and restores everything to the way it had been. (Thanks to Blah) *''300 (2006)'' [Theron]: Stabbed in the stomach by Lena Headey. (Thanks to Josh, Nancy, Luca, Carlos, and Dan) *''Punisher: War Zone (2008)'' [Billy Russoti a.k.a. Jigsaw]: Burned to death when Ray Stevenson throws him onto a fire, on top of impaling Dominic through the chest with a metal pole. *''Centurion (2010)'' [General Titus Flavius Virilus]: Stabbed in the chest by Olga Kurylenko. *''Johnny English Reborn (2011)'' [Simon Ambrose]: Killed in an explosion when Rowan Atkinson aims a rocket-firing umbrella gadget at him, as Dominic is shooting at him while trying to escape in a cable car. (Played for comic effect.) *''John Carter (2012)'' [Sab Than]: Head caved in by a blue liquid that is controlled by Mark Strong. *''Tomb Raider (2018)'' [Lord Richard Croft]: Sacrifices himself in an explosion by blowing up the tomb, as he succumbs to the plague he is infected with. TV Deaths *''The Devil's Whore (2008 mini-series)'' [Oliver Cromwell]: It is mentioned that he died over the film's end narration while we see him on his deathbed more dead than alive. *''Appropriate Adult (2011 TV mini-series)'' [Fred West]: Commits suicide (off screen) by hanging himself. Notable Connections *Father of Martha West, Dora West, Francis West, and Senan West. Gallery Jigsaw's death.png|Dominic West in Punisher: War Zone Ambrose's death (Johnny English Reborn).png|Dominic West's death in Johnny English Reborn West, Dominic West, Dominic West, Dominic Category:Voice Actors Category:English actors and actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Brunettes Category:Musicians Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by ejection into space Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by betrayal Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Comic book movie deaths Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Deaths in the Universal universe Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:Activists Category:People who died in Zack Snyder Movies Category:Actors who died in Neil Marshall Movies Category:Disney Stars Category:Marvel Stars Category:Medieval Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Romance Stars Category:Caucasian actors and actresses Category:War Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Actors who died in Oliver Parker Movies Category:Thriller Stars Category:Actors who died in Joseph Ruben Movies Category:Actors who died in Rowan Atkinson Movies Category:The Wire cast members Category:Parents Category:Johnny English Cast Members Category:BBC Stars Category:FX TV Stars Category:Characters killed by The Punisher Category:People who died in the Punisher film or TV series Category:Dysfunctional Family Stars Category:Controversial actors Category:Pixar Stars Category:Death scenes by elderly character Category:HBO Stars Category:People who died in Tomb Raider Movies Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Commercial Stars Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Actors who died in Dominic West Movies Category:Finding Dory Category:Miramax Stars Category:Musical Stars Category:Biography Stars Category:Death scenes by bodily stabbing Category:Death scenes by bodily bombing Category:Death scenes by bodily shooting Category:Death scenes by bodily falling Category:Death scenes by bodily sacrifice Category:Death scenes by bodily suicide Category:Death scenes by bodily decapitation Category:Death scenes by bodily impalement Category:Death scenes by projectile Category:Death scenes by bodily projectile Category:Performers with two last names Category:Performers currently on hiatus Category:School Stars Category:Singers Category:1990s Stars Category:2000s Stars Category:2010s Stars Category:Performers who shaved their heads Category:Les Miserables cast members Category:Major Depressive Disorder Category:Actors killed by Rowan Atkinson Category:Death scenes by stomach trauma Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Death scenes by breast trauma Category:Death scenes by throat hanging Category:Death scenes by throat trauma Category:Courtroom Stars Category:The Punisher Cast Members